


a new connection

by Firestorm0108



Series: Fenris [2]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: second part to 'how could this get any worse'





	1. a new gift

Andy and Lauren found a back road and managed to hitchhike back to the city, it was night by the time they got home as Andy stood at the entrance of the motel as Lauren put her hand on his “are you ok?” she asked as he smiled back “considering the events of the past couple days i think i'm doing well” he said as he looked back at the door “but you don't want to go in?” she said reading his mind, semi literally, he sighed and looked at her “it's not that, but if i go in i won't be able to make myself go back to the hellfire club” he said as she made him look at her “you don't need to” she said “you could stay here with us” she continued as he smiled at her. there was something different between them, they both knew it, but they weren't quite sure what was different. “I think space will do us some good” he said noticing her sad look as he puts his hand on her cheek “not forever” he said as she looked at him “just for a while” he finished as she nodded “yeah something's definitely changed” she replied looking at him as he mouthed ‘immortal’ making her laugh “you promise you'll come back?” she asked as he nodded smiling “definitely” he replied before shrugging “well… sixty-forty, definitely higher than fifty-fifty” he said as she slapped his chest and he laughed. “I'll be back Lauren” he said firmly “as soon as i figure out what's changed” as she nodded “i think time will do us good” she said as she started to walk in “tell Lorna i'll be in the car” he said jerking his head towards the dark SUV as she nodded “see you in your dreams” she said walking away as he smiled “looking forward to it” before he though “wait did that sound weird?” he asked as she just smiled walking back into the motel.

Andy was standing in the training room of the hellfire club with a 12 by 12 by 12 foot solid steel block as he looked at it, before what happened he couldn't of done this if he gave it everything but as he raised his hand he felt way more power than he had before as he raised his other hand and pulled them apart and the steel block ripped apart leaving everyone both impressed and scared as Andy stare at the block smiling at himself realising that Fenris wasn't lying about a power boost. “Big man on campus” Lorna said as Andy turned, she was leaning on the entrance wall to the training room as he smiled “yeah just want to see what i can do” he said motioning to the block “was it hard?” she asked as he shrugged “no not really” he said as she looked at him “so you wanna talk about what happened” she asked dropping pretenses “what do you mean?” he asked as the smile dropped from his face as she motioned for him to follow her which, against his better judgement, he did. As they entered her room she offered him a seat which he took as she sat on the corner of her bed. “Blink transports you and Lauren 50 miles away where were convinced your about to explode the Lauren turns up 12 hours later saying your outside and your both ok and now you can split 12 feet of solid steel in half like it's nothing and what? Your going to say nothing happened?” she asked as Andy shrugged, Lauren and Andy had agreed it was best to keep this stuff between them for now “don't know what you want to hear, the connection returned Fenris was split between us again and that's that” he said as she looked him up and down “you seem different” she said as he looked back curious “how?” he asked as her eyes seemed to bore into him “i'm not sure but i know there's something your not telling me” she said as he looked at her in disbelief “you mean like working with the underground behind your back?” he asked as she looked down “yeah that's what i thought” he said as he got up and went to walk out “i wasn't sure youd understand” she said as he looked back “weather i understood or not i wouldnt of told anyone, Lorna their my family and i deserved to know” he said as he walked out slamming the door behind him. After this he laid on his bed thinking about what happened at the cliff, of how scared Lauren was that he was going to die was he thought to himself ‘i'm sorry Lauren’ before hearing something ‘Andy?’ a voice asked in his head as he shot up and looked around, it wasn't just a voice, it was Lauren's voice “Lauren?” he asked to no answer as he laid back down and thought ‘Lauren?’ he asked again as this time he heard ‘how did you do that?’ she asked as he replied ‘i don't know how did you do it?’ he asked back as she went silent for minute as he laughed ‘talk about a deeper connection’ he said as he heard her laugh in his head ‘yeah Fenris really wasn't joking around was it’ she replied as Andy smiled ‘you don't know the half of it, during training today it was like my powers were 100 times more powerful’ he said as she smiled, he didn't know how he knew he just did, ‘yeah i felt mine were stronger too but i haven't had a chance to try it out yet’ she said as he replied with ‘well if you ever want to drop by i'm sure i can set some training up for you’ as she laughed ‘i don't need training i have natural talent’ as he laughed out loud realising if anyone were listening through the door it would seem weird so he picked up his headphones and put them on ‘more like natural ego’ he smirked as she said ‘rude’ as they both smiled, or whatever the psychic version of smiling was. ‘What are you sorry for?’ she asked as he replied ‘what’ causing her to explain ‘the first message was i'm sorry Lauren’ she said repeating his words ‘so what are you sorry for’ as he cursed himself before sighing ‘for the cliff’ he answered ‘for making you scared’ as she went quite again but he could still sense she was there ‘well everything turned out for the best so let's just forget about that bit’ she replied as he smiled yeah he agreed ‘anyway’ he thought getting up ‘as much as i love this new power we share’ he stated ‘i'm about to have a shower and i'd rather not be thinking about or with my sister’ he said as she laughed which seemed to echo in his mind making him happy ‘yeah i can see why that’d be weird’ she replied ‘but question do you know how to turn this off?’ she asked which stumped him ‘ah’ he replied making her laugh again ‘there should really be a manual on this’ he said as they both laughed again as he just replied with ‘your just gonna have to not think about me for an hour’ before adding ‘think you can handle that?’ which made her laugh ‘i'm sure i’ll manage’ she replied as her voice stopped and he waited a minute before jumping into the shower.


	2. bubble

Andy was about to go to bed before Emse came in followed by her two sisters. “What happened to you” they asked in unison as their eyes were ignited in a blue glow, that always happened when they used their powers “why is everyone so interested in that” Andy asked half asleep as the girls just kept looking at him “we can't read you” they said as Andy looked up “were you trying to read me?” Andy asked as the light in their eyes wavered as he smiled “if you wanted to ask a question you should if asked it normally” he said as he rested his head back on his pillow. “So!?!” they asked as he shrugged “i got my connection back, maybe that means there's only room for two in my head” he said as they looked at him “you know you have to blink sometime” he said which caused their eyes to dim back to their normal colour as Andy smirked. He heard two of them leave as one sat on the end of his bed “hey Esme” he said as she shifted in the bed “how did you know it was be” she asked as he shrugged again “your sisters are sociopaths, you nice, so i made a guess” he said as he saw her smile in the corner of his vision. “There not that bad” she said as he sat up “i beg to differ but that's your opinion” he said looking at her “why are you three so worried about not being able to read me?” he asked as she looked at him “you've always been harder to read, which we assumed to be because of your connection” she said as he nodded. “But ever since you and Lorna got back last night, it's like you've got a protective bubble around you and it's powerful, something very powerful is protecting you” as he nodded realising why they cared so much, “your scared” he said as she nodded “your scared of my new powers” he clarified as she looked at him “powers?” she asked “plural?” he cursed not wanting them to know about his new link to Lauren “well my telekinetic powers have increased a lot” he said trying to cover his new power “and as you said i now have a bubble” he said smiling as a faint smile played across her lips too. “Looks like i have some new enhancements to deal with” he said as she nodded “but what happened to cause this” she asked as gesturing at him as he smiled and looked down at himself “well this” he said motioning to his muscles which, ever since training, had gained definition as he smirked “is due to the training i've been put through since i got here” he said as she laughed making him happy “i think you know that's not what i meant” she said with an eyebrow raised as he laughed “find, the connection between me and Lauren has been restored and i guess having all that power in me over those couple days made me able to grow more with my normal powers” Andy was kinda proud of this lie because besides the whole Fenris part it was kinda the truth.”it's weird not being able to tell if your being honest” she said as he laughed “now you know how everyone else feels” he said as she laughed “yeah i'm not sure i like it” she says smiling as Andy heard a voice in the back of his head ‘so are you going to ask her out or what?’ Lauren asked as Andy just kept smiling at Esme ‘any chance of privacy?’ he asked as he felt his sister smirk ‘not on your life’ she replied as he just tried not to focus on her “so i’ll see you later” Emse said smiling as she got up “yeah, sure” he said getting up as well as she smiled shyly and walked out as Andy heard Lauren's voice in his head ‘coward’ as he replied ‘that's enough from the audience’ as she laughed making him smile ‘so how much did you heart’ he asked her as she replied ‘they can't read our minds anymore’ she repeated ‘you didn't tell her about this’ she continued ‘and your worryingly good at lying’ she finished as he smiled ‘so the entire conversation then’ he summarized ‘well i felt you were annoyed that was when they walked in and i just kinda got curious’ she said ‘so you were being nosy?’ he asked rhetorically as he felt her laugh ‘no i was just making sure you were ok’ she replied as he laughed ‘yeah sure’ he replied ‘i'm not going to sleep’ he said as she replied ‘ok i’ll see you there’ she replied as he thought about it ‘oh yeah i guess you will’ he replied as he laid back on his bed and drifted off to sleep.


	3. interruption

Andy’s dream lead him to the same roof as it normally always did as he pulled himself up and sat on the edge and waited as 5 minutes later Lauren seemed to materialise as he smiled “long time no talk” he said as she turned around smiling and looking at him “yeah it looks like we simply can't get away from each other” she replied as he smiled “you love it don't lie” he said as she laughed “yeah i love having my annoying brother in my head” she said walking up and tapping him on the chest “get down from there” she said as she leaned against the wall herself as he smiled “why” he asked as she looked at him “you could fall” she replied like it was obvious as he laughed “this is a dream” he reminded her as she shrugged “then jump see if i care” she replied, pouting, as Andy sighed and slid off the wall and leaned next to her as she smiled again “your so easy to manipulate” she smirked as he looked at her “i will jump off” he said pointing behind himself “literally one more word and i'll nose drive” he said as she just laughed. “Ok tough guy i'll drop it” she said smiling as he sighed “how are mum and dad?” he asked as her face darkened “they’re sad that you didn't want to see them, dad blames himself” she said as he looked at her “why?” he asked as as she shrugged “it was his suppressant which caused my powers to go and for yours to go crazy so he thinks it's his fault you don't want to come back” she said as he sat down with his back against the wall “it's not that” he said as she nodded “i know but we agreed not to tell people about Fenris till we knew what it was” she said as he nodded “just tell dad i don't blame him ok?” he said as she nodded as he was suddenly absorbed by darkness as he shot up in his bed and sent out a wave of force which sent the two frost sister that had been in the room flying as he rubbed his eyes and looked at them. “Why are you in my room?” he asked feeling groggy as Lorna walked in the room with her hands covered in their normal green energy as she looked at Andy “you ok?” she asked as he nods “i'd like to know why i was being spied on” he said motioning at the two sisters who were just about getting up “who were you talking too” they asked him simultaneously as he looked at them like they were idiots “who normally appears in my dreams” he said “Lauren” as Esme walked in the room, he knew by the way she smiled at him before addressing the situation “whats the issue” Lorna asks as Andy gives her the quick version”they can't read me anymore and apparently that's a problem” he said as she looked at the all three of the sisters “so i'm awake at…” she said as Andy looked at his watch then said “3:45 am” as she nodded “thanks… so i'm awake at 3:45 am because you lot don't like the idea of not being able to read someone's mind” she said as the two sisters who had been in the room looked at each other as Lorna just thru her hands up in exasperation and left saying “i'm going back to bed” as Andy looked at them “so are we good?” he asked as the two sisters as they stared at him with a look of loathing “hey if you want to fight let me get some boxers” he said as they left as he asked “so is that yes for fighting” as Emse just looked at him and smiled as she walked out as well closing the door behind her as Andy just laid back on is bed wondering if he was actually wanted here anymore.


	4. home

As he realised he wasn't going to be able to sleep he got up and dress, he wore dark blue jeans and a grey short sleeve shirt with black trainers, he walked to the elevator and went to get in as Emse appeared behind him and he jumped “sorry” she said quickly “didn't mean to sneak up on you” she said as he pressed the elevator button “it's fine” he said as he turned to her “so how did you sleep?” he asked as she smiled sheepishly “i honestly didn't know what they were going to do” she said as he just smiled and shrugged “it's all good” he said “they learned what happens when they try to go probing into my brain” he said with a smile on his face “they really aren't happy with you” she said as she smiled as well he shrugged “i'm gutted” he said sarcastically as the elevator door opened and he stepped through. “Where are you going?” she asked as he smiled at her “i just have some things i need to do” he said “i'll be back, probably” he said winking as the door closed shutting them off from each other. He rode the elevator to the garage and walked to a small black sadan, as soon as he could drive he’d been made legal on all the cars at the hellfire clubs disposal. He got in and turned on the ignition as he pulled out of the garage and headed, against his better judgement, to the motel. As he pulled up he sat in the car for a while just looking at the door as the passenger side car door popped open and Lauren slided in next to him as she closed the door. He sighed and put his head against the head rest “i'd ask how but i'm more annoyed i didn't realise you would” he said as she smiled at him “so” she said “are you gonna stare at it all day?” she asked as he nodded “that's the master plan” he said as she punched his arm “ow” he said, it didn't hurt but still that wasn't the point, “what was that for?” he asked as she hit his arm again “for being a wimp” she said as she hit him again “would you quit that” he said as she just looked at him “you parents are up there and you clearly care you've been sitting here for the past 3 hours, he looked at the clock and it read 7:30 as he looked at her “how did you know how long i've been sitting here” he asked as she shrugged “you kinda disappeared from our dream and i wasn't sure why so i woke myself up and made sure you were ok. He smiled “you were worried about me” he said as she hit him again “quit hitting me” he said as they both smiled “so what happened?” she asked as he looked at her “last night?” he asked as she nodded “the frost’s were trying to read my mind and it kinda shocked my body and i sent a pulse which sent them flying across my room” he said as he laughed “they tried to read your mind while you slept?” she asked as he nodded “they don't trust people who they can't read or control” he shrugged. “So” she asked nodding towards the door “you coming in?” she asked as he sighed “will you come in with me?” he asked as she saw that he was scared, of what his family would think of him. “Of course i will” she said resting her hand on his wrist, and closer to his hand and there would be issues. They got out of the car and walked up the stairs as he froze at the door and she put her hand on his arm as he looked at her she nodded and he reached for the door handle and opened the door.

As he walked in John was sitting at the table with Marcos as they both looked at him “look at who came back from the dead” Marcos said as Andy smiled at him “good to see you too Marcos” he said as John stood up and gave him a hug “good to see you man” he said as Andy hugged him back “yeah it was touch and go for a second there” he said as John laughed “but your looking good” John said as he patted Andy on the shoulder “feeling it to” he said as he flicked his index finger and the pot of nuts on the table shook and Marcos looked at it “impressive” he nodded tipping out the nuts, all the shells were split exactly in half as John nodded “since when could you do that” he asked as Andy shrugged “since i was the whole Fenris” he said as John nodded “makes sense i guess” as he sat down again and looked at the nuts “how strong are you?” he asked Andy who shrugged “i broke a 12 foot steel block clean in half yesterday and it wasn't very hard so i'm going to say very” he said as John just nods “you don't say” he said examining the the nut shells, it was a clean cut, they weren't destroyed just one clean cut. As Lauren wrapped her arm around her brothers Marcos flinched “don't worry were not idiots” Lauren said as she looked at her brother “well at least i'm not” she said as she dragged him to the bedroom “i'm guessing out parents are in here” she asked as they nodded “as far as we know” John said as she slid the door open and pulled Andy through. As he looked around the room he saw the bed and winced, remembering the pain he was in only two days ago. As he saw his parents in the connecting room ,Lauren's room as his mum looked at him stunned. “Andy” she said as he smiled and held his hand up in a wave “hey” he said.


	5. family meeting

“Hi” his mum replied, it was all she could say as tears started to from in her eyes as she shot forward to hug her son as he grunted as she knocked the air from his lungs as he hugged her back with tears in his eyes as this was happening his dad walked out from the bathroom “Kaite?” he asked as his mum stepped away from Andy and his dad locked eyes with him as he smiled “hey dad” he said as his dad looked at him stunned “hey Andy” he said as he smiled and sat on the edge of Lauren's bed as Andy went and sat on a chair with his mum sitting next to his dad and Lauren relaxing as she leaned on the doorframe. “Why are you here buddy?” his dad asked before quickly adding “is everything ok” as Andy smiled and nodded his head “yeah everything is fine” Andy said as he looked at his parents “i was told by Lauren here” he said pointing to Lauren who just smiled that she got credit “that you blamed yourselves for what happened to me” he said as they looked at him as he smiled at them “now let me make this as clear as i can, you had nothing to do with what happened to me” he said as he could still tell they blamed themselves “you couldn't off stopped what was happening to me even if you tried” he said as Reed coughed with tears in his eyes “but i gave Lauren the suppressant” he said as Andy cut him off “that was Lauren's choice you were just being a good father” he said before looking at Lauren “i don't blame you either by the way” he said before she nodded her head quickly “oh i know” she said as she tapped her forehead as her with her index finger as he smiled “but Fenris was a mutation from my family the pain was my fault” Reed continued as Lauren and Andy looked at each other having a conversation in their minds ‘we should tell them’ Lauren said as Andy replied ‘everything?’ as they nodded at each other as their parents looked at them “what just happened their dad asked as they laughed together as Lauren said “well that's a long story” she said as Andy laughed “yeah it is definitely that” he said as he looked at his sister “so do you want to start since you had the one on one with the god like being?” he asked as she nodded “yeah i guess i’ll start” she said as she looked at her parents not really sure what to say “it started when Andy tried to jump of a cliff” she said as Andy coughed “we didn't really need to mention that bit” he said as she smirked. She continued to explain everything, Fenris the new power everything as their parents just looked between them. “Immortal” their mother said as they nodded “apparently” they said simultaneously as they looked at each other “did you to plan that?” their dad asked as they shook their heads “no” Andy said looking back at him “we haven't really used it all to much” Lauren said “but Andy's having fun with his added strength” she said as he laughed “it's cool” he said as they heard the screeching of tires outside as Marcos ran into the room “it's the inner circle” he said as they looked at Andy as Lauren defended him “he didn't know” she said as he looked at Marcos who studied her and nodded “whats the plan” he asked Reed as Andy interrupted “i'll go out and see what's happening” he said as he got up and walked out “we’re not letting him do that are we?” Lauren asked as they all stood their “well it's a good a plan as any” Marcos said as Lauren walked out of the room chasing after her brother. Andy walked out as an invisible fist punched him in the chest as he doubled over as a energy pulse was released sending an invisible man flying across the street and breaking the car window of the car he drove here. “I thought we learned what happened when you surprise me” Andy said as he stood back up. “Now what's happening?” Andy asked as the three Frost sisters got out of the SUV and he looked at them “this whole distrust thing is really getting old” he said as there eyes ignited in a bright blue light as he fell to one knee and grabbed his head screaming in pain “Esme… please” he said through deep breaths as he looked up and she didn't even flinch as Andy threw out his arms and the car they drove in exploded into a million pieces as they lost focus and Andy rose his head and the three sisters were pinned to the wall as he saw one of their eyes start to light up “i swear if you do that again” he said as he slightly increased pressure on them as their eyes died down to their normal colour. Lauren walked out to the sight of a car in a million pieces and Andy holding the Frost sisters against the wall as someone was groaning somewhere near the car Andy used to get here. “What happened Andy?” she asked as he looked back at her “good news they weren't here for you” he said as he looked back at them “bad news for me is i'm the one they're here for” he said as the sisters looked at him with a face of pure hate as Andy focused on the one on the left which Lauren knew had to be Esme. “let's go inside and have a talk” Andy said to the sisters as he dropped them and the fell to the ground.


	6. God's?

The sisters were taken inside as sirens could be heard in the distance, Lauren went to get the invisible assailant but he was gone and she had no chance of finding him, they moved quickly as the sisters walked in front of Andy while Lauren kept an eye on them making sure they didn't use their powers. They got inside the apartment and the sisters were lined up in chairs against a wall as they all looked at Andy bitterly “so” Marcos said breaking the silence “do what do we own the visit?” he asked as the sisters just looked at him blankly as their eyes started to glow slightly as the chairs they were sitting on started to shake slowly. “Really think about that” Andy said as they glow died and the shaking stopped. “Well now we have some rules set” Marcos said clapping his hands together, the sisters looked at Andy “when did you decided to betray us?” they asked as Andy looked at them “i never did” he said looking at them “well why are you here then?” one asked with emotion in their voice, Andy already knew it was Esme, “i almost died” he said looking between them “i needed to talk through that with my family” he said as they just looked at him “coming seconds away from death is something you need to talk about with your family, especially my family” he said motioning to Lauren as they just looked at them as he laughed “so instead of asking me like any normal person you choose to use a psychic attack” he asked as he laughed “i said i'd be back and i meant it” he said now speaking directly to Esme as she looked back at him “you said maybe” she replied as he looked at her smiling warmly “i only meant that as a joke” he said as he grabbed his head and collapsed to the ground in pain as Marcos’ hands lit up and he pointed them at this sisters “What are you doing!?!” he asked as they looked at him as Esme blurted out “this isn't us” as Lauren kneeled next to her brother trying to read him as the link opened and she two collapsed on the ground screaming in pain as they both fell unconscious, leaving everyone confused.

They both woke up in a different place, they were standing on a platform that seemed to be hovering in space as they looked at each other confused as a beam on light shooting skyward came from the other side of the platform making them shield their eyes as they looked again and saw Andy, another Andy. this Andy was in a suit and seemed way more relaxed about everything while maintaining an aura of complete power. “Fenris” Andy, the real Andy, said as his suited counterpart nodded “my apologies for borrowing this image but if you saw my real from you would both turn to dust” he said as he straightened his suit. “I felt it best we spoke about what has happened” he said as he walked towards them both and a table appeared before them with three chairs “where are we?” Andy asked as Fenris considered his answer “this is a dimension of sorts” he started “my powers is infinite, it cannot be contained by anything, even dimensions” he said gesturing around him “this place was the first universe, where me and my brothers and sisters were created” he said as Andy went to ask a question before Fenris raised his hand “you want to know who my family is but that's a long story best left for another time” he said as Andy nodded “but you see my powers is too vast for this dimension to handle, if it were not the first dimension it would of exploded by now” he said with a faint smile across his stolen lips “so the overflowing power had to be given a release” he said gesturing at the pair of them as he sat down and they did the same “a way to release pressure” he clarified “and that's what you two act as” he said “i tried with just one person but it didn't work so well” he said looking at Andy “but i guess you know that” he said as Andy nodded grimly “you see you two are special, the culmination of millenia of my planning he said “you see i can fix humans and revive them all the livelong day i can even create humans but i couldn't create you two” he said pointing at them “people who could handle my power without it driving them mad or killing them” he said as if to prove his point he raised his hand as a Fenris blast shot at them but didn't leave so much as a scratch as he smiled like it was the best thing ever “you two are completely immune to my power because you can control it” he said grinning “your powers will only grow and you'll gain new ones” he clarified as he tapped to his temple with his index finger ‘you already developed one’ he spoke in their minds. “This power will come at a cost though” he said looking at the both of them “for your powers to release the needed energy to relieve pressure here” he said again gesturing around at the universe “you have to be close to one another, a hundred miles or so” he said looking between them “now in the future as your powers grow this won't be as much of a problem and as long as your on the same planet it should be good, but for now this is an important rule” this he said firmly as they both nodded “what would happen?” Andy blurted out “to this universe, if it can't be destroyed” he finished as Fenris smiled again “well you're right this universe can't be destroyed but this universe is home to a lot of races who could die if my powers were left unchecked and i like them here” he said as Andy nodded “but why us” he asked as Fenris smiled at them wider “it had to be you” he said “one of my brothers, a concept you call Time, looked within himself and saw all the possible futures in which this plan worked and you two were the only ones who did it perfectly” he said clapping his hand together clearly proud of what he’d achieved “your brother is Time?” Lauren found herself asking as as he nodded “he’s all time in every dimension” he said clarifying before waving his hand “as i said my family tree would take a while to understand” he said stopping further questions. “Now” he said clapping his hands together “there's one thing you need to know” he said as he stopped smiling and became serious “while i am completely immortal, impossible to kill” he said “you are not, you are immortal by most means” he said calmly “but there are weapons which can harm and even kill you which have been protected from me and my siblings” he said “now the reason i mention this is because if one of you die” he said motioning between them as he snapped his fingers the other would soon follow” as the brother and sister looked at each other “it's like the scales you're mum mentioned” Fenris said as if he were there in the room, which they guessed he kind was, “if you remove one side it all falls to hell” he said “you two cancel each other out Lauren is creation and Andy destruction” Fenris continued “without one there cannot be the other” he said “so to finish you two will eventually become gods, have fun with that” as Andy was going to ask another question asn Fenris waved his hand and everything went black and they both woke up on the floor of the apartment looking at each other for confirmation that it really just happened.


	7. away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter in this part but i'll make another story later on which i'll tag to the Fenris collection.

As their parents helped them up their dad looked between them “what happened?” he asked as Andy and Lauren shook their heads feeling disoriented “how long…” Lauren asked “... have we been out” Andy finished as they looked at each other not even realising what they just did till it happened “uhh...you haven't been” Marcos said breaking the silence “Andy collapsed then Lauren followed and you got up again” he said “it was in less than a minute” John said as he looked at the sisters with Marcos’ light still on them “was it them” he asked as Andy and Lauren were still a little out of it but Andy looked at them, there was a worried look on Esme’s face, then Andy and Lauren shook their heads together “no” they said in unison “Fenris” their dad whispered as John looked at them “what does this have to do with Fenris” John asked as Andy and Lauren looked at each other “it's not just a power that me and Andy create” Lauren said as their dad realised the secret he just told and went to apologize as Andy put his hand on their dads shoulder “it's ok dad” he said as he could read their dads expression. “Our powers” Andy said “i mean my ability to tear things apart and Lauren's to condense them” he said “those are our mutations and the powers we actually have” as he tried to think how best to explain “but Fenris isn't a mutation” Lauren said taking over “he is an ancient god like being from the first universe” she said as everyone looked at her weirdly except Andy who pulled out a chair for her, then one for himself “he made us so that his energy could be released from the first universe and into ours” Andy explained “like a pressure valve” he said taking Fenris’ expression as Lauren nodded “we are immune to his powers so we can use them, were the only ones in all other universes who can do this” she said motioning “and it has to be the both of us cause no one human could handle it” she added as everyone looked at Andy who nodded “we only just learnt this” he said motioning to the ground “that’s what that was” he said as Esme asked a question “so what does this mean for you two” and Andy looked at her “well if you believe what Fenris say, he's a good looking bloke by the way” Andy said as Lauren laughed, Andy laughing soon after “what did we miss” Marcos asked as Lauren stopped laughing “if you tried to look at Fenris’ true from you'd die” Lauren said “so he took the appearance of Andy in a suit” she said as Andy stopped laughing “anyways if Fenris is to be believe we” he said motioning between himself and Lauren “are immortal and will eventually become ‘gods’” he said using finger quotes for the last word “Gods?” Esme asked as Andy nodded “apparently so” he said looking at them “apparently it's not going to be for awhile” he said as everyone looked at them. “So” John said looking between them “what does this mean” he asked as the siblings shrugged “it's next level stuff and to be honest i'm not even sure Fenris knows, his plan was just make us and hope for the best” Andy shrugged as John looked at him “so where does this leave us” Marcos said “with the underground and the hellfire club” he finished as Lauren and Andy looked at each other thinking the same thing “if our powers are gonna keep increasing” Andy said “we shouldn't be using them till we understand them” Lauren said finishing the thought “so were going to leave” they said together “for a while, till we know what's going on” Andy added looking at Esme. “i suggest letting the sisters go under the understanding that if they retaliate, when we come back i'll be on your side” Andy said as Marcos nodded “it's a smart play” John said knowing it's not what Marcos was going to say as Andy turned to the sisters “and i mean what i said, if you tried and hurt or kill anyone else in the underground i will go against you” Andy said with a chilling cold calm. “You should get ready” he said to Lauren as she nodded “are you sure you need to go?” their mum asked as they both nodded as Lauren spoke “we have the best chance of surviving each other and it would be stupid for us to stay in a big city while we’re trying to learn our new powers” she said as Andy nodded “i'm going to call Lauren see if she’ll bring some of my stuff and give the sisters a ride back” he said as he walked out into the hallway and Lauren left to her room to pack.

As the city lay behind them the siblings drove in silence each knowing what the other was thinking but nether wanting to talk about it as Andy asked in her mind ‘any idea where i'm driving us to?’ as she shook her head ‘just somewhere away’ she replied as he nodded and drove leaving the city a silhouette as the sun falls behind the buildings


End file.
